My Bloody Valentine
by HuntressTheNekoYoukai
Summary: Simple Kagome is abused by someone she thought she loved. Then a famous singer moves to her town. Will things change? Will sparks fly between the teen and the singer? InuKag plz R&R!


Huntress here! Yes it's me, Brat-Bitch but I changed my pen name. I know I haven't written in a while, but I'm hoping y'all still love me! This story is of course Inuyasha and I based it on my favorite Good Charlotte song, My Bloody Valentine. I'm NOT stealing it from the story The Mourning Of A Bloody Valentine. Although I do love that story!

Pairings: Inu/Kag, Mir/San, Kouga/Rin

**_Warning:_** There will be violence, foul language, and lemons later on in the chapter. If you don't like it, then don't read. This is AU and Inuyasha may be a little OOC.

Ages: Inuyasha: 20 Kagome: 19 Sango: 19 Miroku: 20 Rin: 18 Kouga: 21

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha. If I did, Kikyo would never be there and Naraku would be humping Jakotsu. I'm evil.

_**Nothing's wrong. I swear**_

Kagome woke up and turned to her lover, Hojo. ( A/N:Don't worry, Hojo won't be in here long. He'll appear once in a while) She gave him a soft kiss on the lips and got out of bed to take a quick shower, get dressed, and make breakfast for the both of them. Life would seem to be in order, to be just perfect. But nobody knew the deep dark secret she held deep inside her. Hojo may seem kind, sweet, and romantic while her friends or otherpeople around them were there. But if one thing went wrong, he would hit her and blame all the wrong things on her. He would beat her until she was unconscious or until he became very tired. After that, she would come up with lies to tell her friends like she feel down some stairs or slipped on some water in her kitchen while cooking. Her friends Sango and Rin knew she wasn't telling the truth and always asked what was wrong. And her reply would always be this:

"Nothing's wrong. I swear."

Then they heard a famous singer was moving to their town. All the girls were excited and couldn't wait to try to meet him. His name was Inuyasha. Hojo banned her from hanging around her friends and beat her again. She finally had enough. The next morning, when she woke up, she took a shower, got dressed, and ran to Sango's house with some things she packed during the night.

"Sango, do you think I can stay here for a while?" Kagome asked.

"Sure, Kagome. What's wrong?"

Kagome went inside with Sango and told her everything. Sango said she can move in with her. All they needed to do was get her things while Hojo was at work. After he left and they got her things, they called up Rin. She came over and they all had a talk.

"Kagome, you need to tell the police about this," Rin said. "He can go to jail for that."

"But I'm afraid after he gets out, he'll find me and beat me until I'm dead," Kagome stated, trying so hard to fight back the tears threatening her.

"We'll make sure he won't. We need to go soon before he finds out where you are. Luckily, he doesn't know Sango's address. Come on. Tonight, I have tickets and backstage passes to see Inuyasha in concert tonight."

"How did you get those?" Sango asked?

"Remember, Kouga works at the auditorium. That's where the concert is going to be so he got me three free tickets for front seats and backstage passes."

"Wow. Kagome, still got that dress I bought you?"

"Yeah. I still have the last 15 dresses you got me. some are for going to concerts and others are for clubs. Why?"

"Where the black and red one tonight. You know, the one that looks ripped at the bottom and the top is a spaghetti straps?"

"Alright. Tonight, we go see Inuyasha and then we go party at a club." Sango and Rin shouted their approval to that idea and started getting ready 2 hours after that.

At the concert, they sat front row and right in front of Inuyasha's mic. They talked while they waited and then Inuyasha came out. The first person he noticed was Kagome and he smiled. He walked up to his mic and told everyone to get ready for a great night. He sang his songs, and during the concert, he said he wanted someone up there with him to sing with him in the last song. All the girls were cheering "Pick me pick me!" Finally, he said for the girl in front of him in the red and black to come up.

"Kagome, that's you!" her two best friends shouted. The pushed her up the stage and Kagome turned and glared at them.

"What's your name, gorgeous?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome blushed. No one has ever called her gorgeous before.

"Kagome."

"Well, Kagome, would you like to sing this last song with me? Do you know 'Spend My Lifetime Loving you'?" (A/N: Yes the one from Mask Of Zorro)

"Yeah. I sing it all the time."

"Sing it with me, Kagome." They started singing the song and when Kagome first started singing, she was nervous and was barely audible. Inuyasha whispered in her ear, "You have a beautiful voice. Let the world hear you. They'll love you." After that, she sang louder and with much more passion. When the song ended, everyone was cheering and wanting more. "See," he whispered in her ear again."I told you they would love you." He moved away from her ear and spoke into the mic. "That's it, folks! Drive safely!" Everyone started to leave except Sango and Rin, who went up onstage and showed their passes.

"Inuyasha, these are my two bestest friends, Sango and Rin."

"Nice to meet you," Inuyasha said and shook their hands. "Your friend has a beautiful voice."

"Yep. That's our Kagome," Rin said.

"Would you three beautiful women like to join me tonight? I'm going to Club Pleasure to party before I go to my crib."

"Sure. We were going to go there after the concert and meeting you," Sango said, smiling and then she gave a grin to Kagome. Kagome glared at her and they all left the auditorium after getting Kouga.

At the club, they got in free since Inuyasha was famous. Once inside, Inuyasha and Kagome sat at the bar while Rin, Kouga, Sango, and Inuyasha's agent and best friend Miroku went out onto the dance floor.

"Want anything to drink?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome shook her head. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just thinking."

"Do you mind me asking what it is that you are thinking?"

"It's just about someone who hurt me. My friends tell me I should tell the police and that they can put him in jail for it."

"Yes, they can. But you should not think about that right now. You need to relax, have a good time. Want to dance with me?"

"Me? Dance with someone like you? There's no way I could do that."

"Why not? Is it because I'm famous? Forget that."

"Also, I can't dance."

"Not a problem. I'll teach you. It's not that hard. You just have to feel the beat. Come on." Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and when they got onto the dance floor, the song changed to 'A Lil Bit' by 50 Cent. Inuyasha thought it would be better if they danced in a secluded area so he took her to a dark corner. It was barely lit because of the flashing lights. Kagome knew 'A Lil Bit' and started to blush. Inuyasha stood very close to her so their bodies nearly touch and puts his hands on her hips. Her hands instinctively went to his chest as their hips started to sway. He leaned down and whispered in her ear as is there were thousands of people around them. "Remember, just feel the beat of the song."

"I know, but this song is not a good song to learn with." Then she gasped when he pulled her completely close to him so their bodies touched. She felt light kisses on her neck and one of her hands moved up and played with his silver hair. What they didn't know was that the others saw them and were laughing. Inuyasha's ears perked up at the sound of Miroku laughing and he lifted his head from the crook of Kagome's neck. He looked in Miroku's direction and saw Miroku and Kouga laughing while Rin and Sango were grinning. Kagome and Inuyasha moved apart when Kagome noticed them, too. Rin and Sango walked up to Kagome and grabbed a hand each and pulled her towards the dance floor.

"Congrats, Kagome!" Sango shouted while dancing.

"With what?" Kagome asked.

"You danced with famous singer Inuyasha, well known in all countries and hottest guy on the planet!" Rin said, smiling and dancing along with Sango.

"Don't let Kouga hear you say that, Rin. He might get upset."

"There's always a way to get him happy again." Rin gave a perverted grin and Kagome rolled her eyes.

* * *

Okay, I know that is wasn't a long chapter but I promise to make longer once! I will take all comments. And if you do read this story, I beg of all you readers to PLEASE REVIEW! I can't tell if you like the story or not and why if you don't review! Sayonara!

Huntress


End file.
